


Care

by ChickadeeChick



Series: Care/Daydream [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's POV in a moment from the 2008 U.S. Open Kids' Day.  Companion fic to "Daydream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo at the bottom.

The joke was really bad, not funny at all, but Roger didn’t care.  The way Rafa was leaning into him, laughing, joyous, arm around his back, made it worth any embarrassment from cracking such a bad joke.   
  
Roger knew that he really shouldn’t feel so elated at something as simple as making Rafa laugh, and he certainly knew that he shouldn’t want to feel Rafa’s arm around his back hours later, but he didn’t care about that either, not now.   
  
Even in such a public place, at such a public event, just being with Rafa, next to him, was all Roger could care about.

 


End file.
